Elena Paige: The New Olympian
by Athena1313
Summary: Who's this new girl and what's with her eyes? Why was she homeschooled her whole life? Who is this "client"?
1. Chapter 1

First of all, being the new kid sucked. Even at a big school like Goode High. Everyone kept asking me questions like I was on an episode of who wants to be a millionaire like "how old are you." "Where did you move from." I lived in Manhattan my whole life, but I was homeschooled for the last 16 years. My mom was determined to keep me close to home. Literally.

My mom had a weird job. She would go all over New York doing odd jobs for a "client". It wasn't that kind of client, but she never told me who it was. Something about how they help out the family or whatever. Anyway, somehow last summer I convinced her to let me go to public school. My argument went somewhere along the lines of me not knowing what to do after high school because of how cooped up I was.

Anyway, Goode High was alright other than all the questions. Most of my teachers were pretty laid back especially my English teacher Mr. Blofis, although I usually just called him Blowfish. Today he was going over Homer's epic tale of The Odyssey. Perfect. I knew almost everything there was to know about Greek history. I guess you could say it's the perks of being homeschooled. For some reason my mom was obsessed with Greek mythology and demanded that I learned it no matter how young I was. She said it was crucial to my existence. Whatever.

"Elena Paige?" Mr. Blofis called my attention.

"Yeah, sorry. What's up?" I replied, cursing myself for zoning out. "Long night?" "Well..." I stalled, trying to come up with an excuse. "I was just wondering what this has to do with English and real life." I concluded, which wasn't a total lie. The kid next to me stifled a chuckle and smirked to himself assuming I didn't notice. What was his name? Peter Johnson?

"Percy Jackson," Blofis called. Busted. "Would you care to explain to Miss Paige?" Percy looked at him like it was an ongoing joke they shared. "No," Was all he said while keeping that smirk on his face. Blowfish turned to me. "Only time will give you the answer Elena." He stated then resumed his lesson.

What the heck was that supposed to mean? I thought when I noticed the Percy Jackson kid staring at me, as if he unintentionally heard my thoughts. His face quickly returned to normal as if nothing ever happened.

"Sorry, "Was all he said as he turned his head forward, purposely trying not to continue staring at me.

Weird.

My day went on pretty normal, even lunch was tolerable. The Jackson kid invited me to sit with him and some of his friends. I was skeptical at first but I reluctantly agreed. Hey, on the first day I would've even sat with Blowfish. Beside him was was girl with blonde curly hair and shockingly grey eyes, which totally ruined the image of typical beach babe.

"This is Annabeth" Percy said. I thought it was safe to assume she was his girlfriend. "Hey, I'm Elena," I introduced myself. "So Percy told me you're in his English class." She stated. "Yeah, we're going over the Odyssey. I just don't understand how this is supposed to help me out in the real world."

Percy and Annabeth shared an amused glance. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. I was tired of feeling like I'm out of the loop with all the inside jokes. "What's up with that?" I demanded. "You and Blofis shared the same look. Is there something I'm missing?" I was looking Percy dead in the eyes. A sudden realization washed over Percy's face. He looked at Annabeth then back at me. Whatever he was thinking Annabeth caught on because they had the same look on their face. At this point I was so fed up with today. Being the new kid was hard enough. I didn't need people thinking I was a fish out of water.

"What!?" I snapped. I know it was a little harsh but I just wanted today to be over. He hesitated. Then after glancing at Annabeth he spoke. "Your eyes". He stated. Okay now I was really confused. I cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry, his head is filled with a little too much seaweed," Annabeth covered. "Uhh. Okay," was all I said. Man what is up with this Jackson kid? I thought to myself. Just as the awkward silence was starting to sink in, a boy with light brown hair came over and sat down. Percy seemed to forget what just happened and shared a cool handshake with the guy, so I assumed they were close friends.

"This is Elena," Percy introduced me. I brushed a stray hair behind my ear. Great, I thought. Now I'm self-conscious. "Hey I'm Darren," said the boy. He gave me an award winning smile. I think I'm going to like this school, I thought to myself. Percy chuckled. For a second I thought I'd said it aloud, and my face reddened. Nobody seemed to have noticed so I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you seem to be the topic of conversation", Darren says.

"We really"? I asked. I hated being the center of attention. He looked at me apologetically. "We don't get a lot of new kids", he explained. "Even in a big school like this you're big news".

Great.

"I wouldn't worry too much", Annabeth assured me. "It'll die down soon". She gave me a sympathetic smile. "I hope so, I don't think I can handle any more questions." They shared a laugh at that one.

"What class do you have next?" Darren asked. "Economics," I replied. He gave me a strange look. "Isn't that a senior class?" He questioned me. "I thought you were a junior?" They were all looking at me expectantly. "Since I was homeschooled my whole life I'm in a lot of senior classes cuz my mom started teaching me at a younger age", I explain. "Which is why I have English with Percy."

They seemed pretty satisfied with that answer, which I was grateful for. I don't really enjoy sharing my personal life too much.

"Well that's cool", Darren was saying. "That's my next class too." My stomach did a flip. Great. Now I have a class with the only cute guy I've met so far.

Now I'm not saying Percy isn't cute or anything, but I don't think he and Annabeth are going to break up any time soon, which is fine by me considering all the weird looks he'd given me today. "I'll walk you," he said, which of course I was more than okay with. No sooner had he finished his sentence, the bell rang for next period.

As we were walking I noticed he had an SPQR tattoo on his forearm.

Interesting. "What's that?" I said motioning to the tat. "Oh." He seemed to have trouble with an explanation. "My family and I are really into Roman stuff." He finally explained.

Oddly enough, I found that rather interesting. Even though it's not Greek, I thought it was pretty cool to find someone into mythology like me. Don't get me wrong. It was still a little weird but hey, on the first day I try not to judge too harshly. "That's pretty cool," I stated with genuine interest. That won me another one of his smiles. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. As soon as we entered the classroom he froze

"Hello, darlings," said the teacher. "My name is Mrs. Dodds."

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! For those of you have read it already, I edited it a lot so Please let me know what you think good or bad and give some advice what you would like to happen in the next chapter or improvements I need or should make. thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's pov:

Senior year. I've been looking forward to this for a while. After escaping Tartarus and defeating Gae, Annabeth and I couldn't wait to finally be doing something normal together. I've never been a fan of school but it sure beats fighting for my life.

All my classes went pretty smooth, but then there was English. Now usually I have trouble with English because of my dyslexia, but that wasn't the problem. In fact, I was kind of excited because my step-dad, Paul Blofis, would be teaching. We were going over the Odyssey, which was fine with me considering my parentage. Beside me was this new girl named Elena Paige. She had wavy brown hair and a few freckles going across her nose. She had the usual outlook on it as any mortal would. "I just don't understand what this has to do with English and the real world", she stated. I chuckled a little, remembering when I said that exact thing when I was at Yancy 5 years ago.

"Would you care to explain to miss Paige", Blofis asked. We kind of just looked at each other amusingly. He knows all about the other side of the family, although he likes to pretend he's completely clueless, he knows very well how I can't answer that question. I politely declined. "Time will give you the answer", he said to her, which was probably his way of making fun of the fact that I used to think the same way as Elena.

"What the heck was that supposed to mean"? I heard. Immediately I was freaked. The only other time I was able to hear another person's thoughts were Tyson and Frank and that's because we're both related to Poseidon in one way or another. I guess I was staring because I realized she was looking at me questioningly. I just said sorry and turned away. No way, I thought. Annabeth is going to freak.

Come lunch time I was the one freaking out and if it wasn't for Annabeth I probably would've spilled the beans to Elena right then and there at lunch. "We can't let her know what she is yet, or even if she is one.", Annabeth reasoned. "We don't know what kind of monsters could be here watching and waiting to see what she does. Good thing she's the smart one. "Annabeth, there's only two other people who can share thoughts with me, and that's because we're related", I told her. She didn't say anything which meant she was thinking. "Just wait till we're out of school", she decided. No sooner had she said that, I noticed Elena looking for somewhere to sit. I waved at her hoping she'd come sit and not think I'm too much of a freak. It didn't look like she had much of a choice so she came over and sat with us. "This is Annabeth", I said. They smiled at each other, which I took as a good sign. Elena was telling Annabeth about English class and how she didn't understand how it connected to anything in the real world. At that Annabeth glanced at me cautiously. "What's up with that"? Elena asked me suddenly. For the first time, I looked at her. I mean really looked at her. That's when I noticed her eyes. The same sea green eyes I see every time I look in the mirror. A look of shock came over my face and I realized Annabeth saw it too. "Your eyes," I blurted. If she didn't think I was a freak yet, she did now. Being the smart one Annabeth covered. "Sorry his head is filled with too much seaweed," she stated. Usually I would've defended myself, but at the moment it might have been the only thing saving my neck. "Um okay", she said confused.

Just as the awkward silence was setting in, my friend Darren came over to sit with us. We met Darren a few weeks after the war with Gae. Like Jason, he's from camp Jupiter, Son of Bellona, so him and Reyna are close. He visited camp-half blood pretty often in favor of Reyna. He was a pretty cool guy and kind of like Jason in a way so we got along pretty well.

As he sat down we shared our usual handshake. I saw him glance at Elena. At first I figured he'd say something about her eyes, but if he noticed anything he didn't lead on that he did. On the plus side, he seemed to connect with Elena pretty well and started up a conversation. I wasn't really paying attention due to the fact that I was devouring my lunch. After the giant war I've developed quite a big appetite. Probably from fighting for my life in Tartarus, but hey, no hard feelings right?

"I'll walk you", I heard Darren say. Maybe I should start paying attention when my bro is trying to make a move. As Annabeth and I started to go to class I noticed two familiar old hags going towards Elena and Darren's direction. Annabeth followed my gaze.

"Percy", she stated. "I know", I replied. But where's the third one? I thought to myself. I had a gut feeling she wasn't just going to teach math this time.

Before I knew it Annabeth had already dialed Chiron's number and I had started running in their direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Where are we going!?" I yelled as Darren pulled me through the hall way. As soon as he saw our economics teacher he bolted taking me with him. I mean come on, how bad can it be? We were running so fast we didn't even have time to slow down as we rounded the corner, smacking right into Percy. Since Darren had a hold of my hand as we were running, which I'm so not complaining about, when we fell he took me with him making me fall right on top of him. Yeah, talk about awkward. As I was trying to apologize our eyes met and we just kind of froze there. Wow did it just get ten degrees hotter in here? I thought to myself.

"No time for thoughts!" Percy yelled as he pulled me and Darren up off the ground. "Percy." Darren said, his voice tight. "Yeah I know. We saw the other two heading your way. Annabeth is already calling Chiron, but we need to get moving." By this time, you could say I was a little confused by the situation. "Whoa whoa whoa," I said with my hand up. "I seriously don't think economics is so bad we need to call reinforcements. I don't know how you do things here, but running away from your teacher doesn't seem like a bright idea." Percy and Darren shared nervous glances. "Mrs. Dodds isn't a teacher, Elena." Annabeth said running up behind Percy. "She's a Kindly One." I just gave her a blank stare. "The point is that she's not what you think she is. Nothing is what you think it is anymore. That's the life of a demi-god." I just looked at all three of them with a confused look on my face. "Trust me," I heard. Then I noticed Percy was staring at me with a pointed look on his face. No way, I thought. Then I looked at his eyes. Oh shit. His eyes were the same sea-green as mine. Before I had time to process any of this I felt movement behind me. "Percy Jackson," Said the voice.

When I turned around at first I couldn't process what I was seeing. It was Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't human. She had grey leathery looking skin and multiple sets of wings where her arms should be. Yeah. Definitely not human.

Darren pushed me behind him while Percy and Annabeth took positions to the right and left of him as if they've done this before. "Herba," Darren whispered. Suddenly the ring on his finger, which I hadn't noticed he had, started glowing until it became a full sized golden sword. No wait, a gladius, I realized. All of a sudden the tattoo on his forearm didn't seem so weird. I glanced over at Annabeth and realized she wasn't there anymore. I looked around to see if she went somewhere else but there was no sign of her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy pull something out of his pocket.

Now I expected something as good as Darren's, but what he pulled out might have been the dumbest thing I've ever seen. A pen. Not even a cool pen, just a cheap looking one with a plastic cap on it. "What are you thinking!?" I yelled. "Are you going to take notes on how it's going to kick our ass!?" No sooner had the words come out of my mouth that I felt more movement behind me, this time coming from the way of the cafeteria. As I started to turn around, I saw Percy dash out beside me, slashing through the air right in front of me. When I turned completely, I realized that it wasn't just an empty space of air in front of me, but two of those leathery creatures, although both now had a sword jutting through their abdomens. Wait a second, I thought to myself. Wasn't he just holding a pen in his hand? Then in a moment's notice, they turned into dust. Percy stepped in front of me. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Sure," I said. "I've always wanted to see live action fighting. I just didn't think I'd be a part of it," I tried to joke as I glanced down to his sword that was previously a pen. He gave me a sympathetic smile. "I'll explain later," he promised. "Well in the meantime, you guys want to give me a hand over here?" I heard Darren say. As I looked over he was in a battle stance. I also realized that Annabeth was still nowhere to be seen. Percy stepped in front of me. "Stay back Elena," He ordered. "You can't protect her, Percy Jackson," Said the Kindly One. "We are under direct orders. The girl comes with us."

Well great. There goes my attendance, I thought. "Orders from who?" Darren questioned. "Hades has no right or reason to take her." Okay wait what? Did he just say Hades? As in god of the underworld Hades? Ya know, the one that doesn't freaking exist? I rambled in my head. As if my first day wasn't already a disaster.

"We don't question our orders, Darren Lancaster. Now move aside," It said as it lunged forward towards my face. Percy, being the closest one by me, instinctively jumped in front of me, blocking its path with his sword at the ready. Then out of nowhere, a dagger was thrust through its side making it turn to dust like the others. "Don't attack my boyfriend," said a very angry looking Annabeth. Then I realized she was the one holding the dagger. And a Yankee's cap, I noticed. Percy just smirked. "I was wondering when you were going to jump in," He said as if her appearing out of nowhere was the norm. He walked over to her and pecked her lips before his gaze finally settled on me, worry making his brow crease. I just stared at the mess I was standing in, which wasn't much considering it was all dust anyway. I felt a hand glide across my back "Elena?" I heard Darren say. I just looked at him. I noticed his ring had returned to normal. "I'm okay," I reassured him. I tried for a smile, but it probably came out as a grimace. "We need to get moving. There's a place that is off limits to monsters like those," Annabeth explained. I just nodded. I was too drained to try and question him. They started moving toward the exit. As I started following numbly behind them, I felt a hand reach down and grab mine. I looked up to see Darren looking at me with a worried expression. He gave me a slight smile as he laced his fingers through mine, giving me a reassuring squeeze. Hey, if being in danger means I get to hold his hand, I wouldn't mind having this kind of lifestyle, I thought as we headed toward the back parking lot.

If only I'd realized sooner how much danger I would actually be putting myself in.


End file.
